


Changing My Mind

by Obsscure



Series: We Love the Women that Fandom Hates - 1ª Edición [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Community: womenlovefest, Cover Art, Download Available, Español | Spanish, Fanart, Fanmix, Fest, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I go faster and faster</i>.  Joanna Beth, la niña que creció en un roadhouse para convertirse en una cazadora de monstruos como su padre. Fanmix. *Links corregidos*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hecho durante la primera edición de _We Love the Women that Fandom Hates_ , para la comunidad [womenlovefest](http://womenlovefest.livejournal.com/) cuyo propósito es dedicar una semana completa dos veces por año, a celebrar con todo tipo de fanworks a los personajes femeninos de la ficción que han sido odiados, ignorados o que no reciben el afecto suficiente.

  


01\.  02\. 

  


**D E S C A R G A**  
7 Tracks | 38.5 MB  
[ ZIP](https://www.cx.com/mycx/share/riuLV3V4EeGRSxICOBql1A/Mix01.zip)  
  
---  
  
  


**Unchained - Lacuna Coil.**  
 _I'm like a bullet set free now,  
I'm like a weapon unleashed now._

|    
  
---|---  
  
**My Vietnam - P!nk.**  
 _This is my Vietnam, I'm at war.  
Life keeps on dropping bombs and I keep score._

|    
  
  
**Right to be Wrong - Joss Stone.**  
 _Whatever's out there waiting for me,  
I'm going to faced it willingly._

|    
  
  
**Erase-Rewind - The Cardigans.**  
 _I said it's fine before but  
I don't think so no more._

|    
  
  
**Faster - Within Temptation.**  
 _I’m alive, I’m breaking out.  
I won’t give in, cause I’m proud of all my scars._

|    
  
  
**Love is a Battlefield - Morisson Poe.**  
 _We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong,  
Searchin' our hearts for so long._

|    
  
  
**Ángel de Fuego - Ely Guerra.**  
 _Fundido en el metal que lleva en sus ideas,  
Enciende el huracán, retando vida entera._

|    
  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Para otras entradas relacionadas a este fest y estas mujeres, pueden revisar [el masterpost](http://bunnies-farm.livejournal.com/31479.html) en mi comunidad, con recomendaciones de fanfics, fanvids, quotes y gifs :)


End file.
